1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head mounted illumination device and more particularly pertains to securing a mouthpiece of a headset to allow for hands free illumination of a particular area with a head mounted illumination device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, lighting devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating an area are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,069 to Eichost; U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,205 to Hudak; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,494 to Harlan.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a head mounted illumination device for securing a mouthpiece of a headset to allow for hands free illumination of a particular area.
In this respect, the head mounted illumination device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing a mouthpiece of a headset to allow for hands free illumination of a particular area.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved head mounted illumination device which can be used for securing a mouthpiece of a headset to allow for hands free illumination of a particular area. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.